heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-17 Questionable Answers
Being held in a cell is not pleasant. Those who are in charge here realize that but they really don't seem to feel too inclined to expedite anything. Their guest is left to sit for a few days, fed and given water but other than the basics there was very little in the way of anything done for the woman. It was finally decided that today would be the day the woman known as Bloody Rose would be questioned. The room the interrogation is to take place in is currently empty and poorly lit, the chair illuminated by a small spot of light that comes from somewhere above. The Black Widow is here mostly to observe. She is behind the two-way mirror, watching and communicating via an earpiece. She is ingrained in the world of assassins and hitmen, and was requested for her expertise and any knowledge she might have of Bloody Rose. Tony Stark: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Kinda'. The industrialist billionaire is all smiles and a Sprite as he makes his way into the interrogation room. He's rocking the most unofficial uniform for a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative ever, which consists of his favorite Black Sabbath t-shirt (with Arc Reactor underglow) and jeans. He's got his S-Phone IM Special Stark Edition held in one hand and sips the Sprite every half step inside. "Okay, so, let's make this quick and easy, huh? You tell us everything you know about everything you don't want us to know and we'll uh... I dunno, give you an extra pillow for your cell. How's that? Sound like a good deal?" Bloody Rose hadn't been too worried in New York jail. Aside from her awful migraine, she could have just walked out of there any time she felt like it. The fact was, after two disastrously botched jobs, she felt like moping and... strange as it may seem /now/, sleeping it off in jail had been the relaxing option compared to explaining failure to the people who employed her. That had largely changed when she had been transferred to these authorities. The woman had, if anything, grown more withdrawn and lethargic. She still hasn't said a word, and, when she's led to the chair, she slumps in it. And then she closes her eyes. A deep, heavy sigh ensues when Tony turns up. "I do not suppose." She says, slowly and deliberately breaking her vow of silence. "That I can still have a lawyer? Non?" "Do you think you need a lawyer?" That question is poised just after the door leading into the room, the sole point of entry and exit. Agent 13 has a folder in her hand and is armed only by a taser, the latter perhaps SOP for SHIELD when it comes time to be in the room with prisoners. "To be honest, I don't think there's a lot a lawyer could do for you," she adds, sounding a bit amused. "Now, it seems that you were asked a question so let's hear an answer from you." ||''"Have our records indicated she's been sleeping well?"|| Natasha's voice comes over the agents' earpieces. ||"She looks tired. She might be more malleable in this state."|| "Dunno. I skipped the memo." Stark is just talking out and about in the room into his own earpiece. He's never really been one for this cloak and dagger stuff. He's much more the flashy, all cards on the table, type. It works for him. Probably not so much for S.H.I.E.L.D. but whatever. He's the one that bagged the Assassin Princess. "You don't want to dress up as a lawyer on Let's Make A Deal. Trust me. Wayne Brady will never pick you." Tony pulls up footage from his fight with the Bloody Rose on his phone screen. Which, really, is just Bloody Rose in an awkward pose and Stark in a sitting position. Weird. "Let's start with some easier questions. I know about the whole snitches get stitches thing. So are you like a mutant or a super genius or what? How'd you get into my suit? Better yet, who hired you to get into my suit? Better yet still? Why /my/ suit? Besides the obvious technological greatness that it embodies by its mere existence." Bloody Rose has not been sleeping well. Her migraine had segued nicely into a stress and tension headache. Despite her illustrious career, she's made it a point never to wind up in situations like this before, and unlike more trained operatives... she has not actually been trained to resist torture, either. She's exhausted, physically, and mentally. "I thought that was one of the American things. You are arrested, you get your lawyer and your phonecall. Pfeh." She shakes her head slowly. "Actually, I was not hired by anyone for you, Stark. I just wanted your suit because I can think of a hundred people who would pay me enough I would never have to work again for it." She opens her eyes at last, and seeks to make eye contact with Agent 13. "If he is going to do the talking, could I at least get an aspirin? This man is, cruel and unusual punishment, surely." A nod is what Widow gets from Sharon as an answer and then the door opens. "Let's get a medic here," she murmurs to someone. "... no, don't think it's too serious but let's get her some medicine for that aching head, hmmm?" She looks at Natasha before ducking back in, now listening. "So this all was your idea of a get rich scheme, yes? Sounds like you didn't really think it all the way through. Did you have any potential buyers lined up or were you going to wing that as well?" She looks at Tony, quickly grins before murmuring towards him, "This is what you get for being a technological genius." Natasha grins at Rose's comment in regards to Tony's presence actually being torture. ||"Might want to rein in the ego there, Stark. You can only frustrate her to a point before she shuts down entirely."|| She leans in to watch the woman carefully, trying to see if she recognizes anything about her, voice, movement, anything. "What ego?" The scary part about that question is that Stark actually sounds like he's clueless as to what ego is being referred to. He's actually been like this since he became the ruler of the Stark Empire so it's just who he is! Still, though, there's a frown at Sharon's comment and Stark finds himself leaning back against the wall and sipping at his Sprite once again. Product Placement, baby. "Obviously, you don't know much about me or you'd know you just can't wander into my suit and expect to just skip off with it. I had you beat the moment you..." And then Tony mimics her 'Freeze Pose' from when she was all up in his suit with her weird technobrain. "...'d." Defense Card? Played. Maybe he can use this talk of egos to his 'get information' advantage. Bloody Rose seems relieved that she might actually get something for her headache. There's precious little that is immediately obvious from her, though. She's french - she's far too tired to even begin to hide that. The nom de plume had also been linked to a man in a Parisien jail but, as it had just kept on going after that some six years ago, it had been assumed he had nothing to do with it after all. If Natasha had looked him up, it is possible that now, there might be some hints in facial structure that the pair are related. "Yes, I was an idiot." She says, with a shrug of her shoulders. "What can you do? It is only business. Life goes on." Only business. That causes 13's body to twitch slightly when her proverbial hackles get brushed the wrong way. "Except this business you were seeking to do could have caused a lot of problems. We are talking national security problems. And I don't know about you but I find that to be pretty damn unacceptable." A glance is given to Tony, wanting to get a feel for his reaction to all this before she tries to go any further. "Who did you think would buy it? Iraq? Russia?" Natasha hms, softly. ||"As her if she is related to the male arrested in Paris under suspicion of being the Blood Rose some years back,"|| she tells Tony and Sharon. She picks up the resemblance between them. "Yeah, basically, you're going to jail for like ever. Unless you want to give up some names. Nobody just /decides/ to steal the most sophisticated piece of technology in the world on the 'off-chance' that somebody would want to buy it. But hey, I dunno, maybe you're crazy." Tony's not really in the business of asking about anything but his own property, it seems. Though, he's paying attention to both the question from Sharon and the question he's sure Sharon is going to ask in regards to this whole 'Blood Rose' thing. And then his fingers are working over the little touch screen on his phone to get J.A.R.V.I.S. searching and hacking for every instance of 'Blood Rose' or 'Bloody Rose' known and accessible. Might as well get some more intel. "I realize this is not going to help my case." Bloody Rose says, calm as ever, "But... it is not my nation. I don't care about consequences, I care about my bank balance." There's a very, tight, smile on her lips. Forced. "And continuing to breathe of course." She sighs softly, "Listen. I did not set up a buyer because bragging 'I am going to take down Iron Man' and then failing to deliver is worse than just failing to deliver. I understand there is a lot of money in cartels these days, though. I was going to begin there. The mexicans, perhaps, or one of the Gotham families. Goverments will stab you in the back if they get the chance. So will criminals, but they are generally /worse/ at it." She actually laughs, bitterly, at Tony, and closes her eyes. "Naive." She concludes, but... for the moment, she doesn't elaborate on that. "Do you have anything to do with a man from Paris who was arrested, assumed to be one who went by the same name you go by?" Natasha is a God send here as Sharon has had very little time to prep for this and she needs that information fed to her. A rap on the door announces the arrival of Rose's much needed headache pills and a plastic cup of water, items that she takes from the SHIELD member and brings to the woman. "You should be glad Cap isn't here. He would take an act against the U.S.A. very seriously..." "Ugh. Okay. Bored now." Stark is closing down his phone and finishing off his Sprite when pushes off the wall and heads in the direction of the lone door of this place. "Let's just throw her back in with the sharks for a couple more days. I'm sure she'll be more forthcoming with information then." He gives an annoyed smile towards Bloody Rose and then turns to Sharon. "I'll see if I can dig up Captain Freeze Pop. Maybe he can pluck this Rose." And with a hidden wink, Tony Stark makes with the exiting. Bluffs still work, right? "No." Bloody Rose lies, to the question of her relationship. It is sharp and angry. Far too much so for it to be anything other than a lie. Because she is tired, and stressed, and quite convinced that she's screwed. She waits until Tony has left until she speaks again. "I am not certain I understand what you mean." She says, "About the Captain. I presume that you are going to shoot me twice in the back of the head, and pitch me over the side of the ship. Is this not the case? I have been trying to think of how things could be worse, you see." ||''"She's lying,"|| Natasha points out to Sharon. ||"She is related to the male Rose. Father? Uncle?"|| "You're out of luck," Sharon says as deadpan as she can, the asprin and water held out. "We only do that every other Leap Year." She knows Rose is lying but it's good to have confirmation. "Who is he? Family? Father, perhaps? An uncle? Maybe a lover..." The lack of comprehension about Cap has her shaking her head. "Don't worry about that. Was Tony and I making a joke." There's a moment where the prisoner seriously considers turning down the aspirin to get off this line of questioning. But the fact she's being told she isn't in immediate danger of a gangland-style execution (even if she doesn't totally believe it) ... and the fact that she really does want this headache to go away, wins out over her pride. She takes the pills. "Thank you." She says. "The man, is dead to me. He is unimportant. He had nothing to do with this, I will promise you that." ||"Then why take the mantle of Bloody Rose?"|| Natasha muses. ||"Why not create herself fully from scratch?"|| She strokes her chin as she ponders. "They mean nothing to you yet you take the name. That is a bit ironic, isn't it?" 13 turns and looks towards the mirrored glass, her expression bordering on utter disbelief. She's not sure what to believe, not sure where to go with this. Bloody Rose shakes her head, "I did not say he meant nothing." She says, sharply. "I said he is dead to me. It is my dearest hope that I will never see him again." She's bristling, and obviously not wanting to explain everything. ||"Hm. Definitely a relative due to the facial resemblance. Abusive father perhaps,"|| Natasha notes. ||"I'm not sure we're going to get much more out of her, Agent 13."|| ''I think our best bet is to let her go before she gets it into her head to try and sue us for unlawful imprisonment or something Sharon suggests, her voice held low but should still come over the coms since her own work on subvocal levels. Turning to face Rose again, Sharon shrugs some, grinning. "I'm not in the mood to argue semantics," she points out. "We will let you return to your cell and rest. See if you don't perk up after some sleep or food or something." Bloody Rose shrugs her shoulders. "That would be nice." She says, and... it is true. She's actually starting to feel a little better now that she's taken the aspirin. "I am quite impressed with the ship, by the way. It is very nice." Her little compliment given, she stands up again. There's more energy in her step than when she entered the interrogation room... but she's still being very careful not to make anything that could be construed as a threatening move. She's just gotten over one headache; a taser would just be upsetting. ||''"We'll reconvene later when we get back some research information from higher up,"''|| Natasha tells Sharon. With that, the Widow leaves before Rose is escorted out. Rose is followed by Sharon, shadowed just as a group of SHIELD agents take up position on either side of her. "I am glad you like it. We're rather fond of her but... I wouldn't suggest trying to steal her for profit. The boss doesn't like sharing his toys with others." A bit of humor injected into what has been, up to now, less than pleasant for those involved, especially the woman who just got put through the wringer. When the interrogation room is exited Sharon turns in the opposite direction of the group. Time to do some paperwork. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs